


now I'm out and wearing something low-cut

by Tochka_Grozdev



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, BJR porn can have a little plot, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Crack, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, as a treat, don't mind me I'm just thirsty for Tobias Menzies, more tags to be added as the porn goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tochka_Grozdev/pseuds/Tochka_Grozdev
Summary: Nicholas Ashford studies English philology and has a raging crush on his English history professor, Jonathan Randall. When professor's car refuses to cooperate, Nicky sees his chance and offers a ride. Shenanigans ensue…Guest starring: Nicholas' best friend, Rory, who is always there to support his friend and help him rise when he falls. As soon as he's done laughing.
Relationships: Jonathan "Black Jack" Randall/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe someday I'll write something that is not extremely self-indulgent BJR porn, but today isn't that day. So have this.
> 
> Title shamelessly stolen from “Guys my age” by Hey Violet.

_24 Oct, 7:43am_

_sexy beast💄, 7:43am Girl help, I'm sexualising senior citizens again_

_cupcake🧁, 7:45am watsup bro_

_cupcake🧁, 7:45am are you watching black sails again and masturbating to toby stephens?_

_sexy beast💄, 7:45am Haha nope_

_sexy beast💄, 7:46am This time, miraculously, it's not Toby fucking Stephens_

_cupcake🧁, 7:46am so who is it this time bro_

_sexy beast💄, 7:47am My English history professor bro_

_cupcake🧁, 7:48am the sarcastic prick?_

_sexy beast💄, 7:48am Prick is the one who's said that -.-_

_cupcake🧁, 7:49am yuor words not mine bro_

_cupcake🧁, 7:49am you've literally texted me 'the English history dude is mean as fuck, wipes the board with a mop and has some weird oral fixation' on the first class_

_sexy beast💄, 7:50am But if he ebil then why so pretty?_

_cupcake🧁, 7:52am I'm going to ask you only one thing bro_

_cupcake🧁, 7:52am try not to do anything stupid_

_sexy beast💄, 7:53am I promise I won't bro😘_

_cupcake🧁, 7:53am 🥰_

_24 Oct, 11:27am_

_cupcake🧁, 12:01pm<https://youtu.be/wydPIAxuXdw>_

_24 Oct, 11:48am_

_sexy beast💄, 11:48am_

_sexy beast💄, 11:56am You know what?_

_sexy beast💄, 11:56am_

_sexy beast💄, 11:59am Btw wanna hear a funny tale?_

_24 Oct, 1:03pm_

_cupcake🧁, 1:03pm always bro_

_24 Oct, 1:31pm_

_sexy beast💄, 1:31pm During the English history lecture a friend asked me something_

_sexy beast💄, 1:31pm So I replied her bc I'm a well-bred person_

_sexy beast💄, 1:32pm And he noticed_

_sexy beast💄, 1:32pm And went "Mr Ashford do you want to say something?"_

_sexy beast💄, 1:32pm And I was like "Yes, I want to lick my coffee yoghurt directly from your chest and stomach, sir"_

_sexy beast💄, 1:33pm Actually might've said it a tiny bit too loud_

_sexy beast💄, 1:33pm And I'd a heart attack that he heard it_

_sexy beast💄, 1:33pm But he didn't_

_sexy beast💄, 1:33pm Or at least did not comment it_

_sexy beast💄, 1:34pm But if he'd heard it, he wouldn't have been able to resist the urge to roast me, right?_

_sexy beast💄, 1:34pm So I suppose he didn't hear it_

_cupcake🧁, 1:34pm 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣_

_cupcake🧁, 1:34pm oh bro_

_cupcake🧁, 1:35pm you promised not to do stupid shit_

_cupcake🧁, 1:35pm but that one was funny so ur forgiven_

_sexy beast💄, 1:35pm_

_cupcake🧁, 1:36pm_

_24 Oct, 3:16pm_

_sexy beast💄, 3:16pm Bro I need your support immediately_

_sexy beast💄, 3:17pm Bro you there?_

_cupcake🧁, 3:18pm I'm here bro deep breath_

_cupcake🧁, 3:18pm something happened?_

_sexy beast💄, 3:19pm YESSSS_

_sexy beast💄, 3:19pm I've just overheard him ranting on the phone how he's gonna be late bc his car broke_

_sexy beast💄, 3:20pm This is my chance bro_

_sexy beast💄, 3:20pm Ima offer him a ride_

_sexy beast💄, 3:20pm Pun not intended *lenny*_

_cupcake🧁, 3:21pm who r u talking about bro?_

_sexy beast💄, 3:21pm Oh come fucking on Rory S. Price_

_sexy beast💄, 3:22pm You know what Him_

_sexy beast💄, 3:22pm Professor Jonathan fucking Randall_

_cupcake🧁, 3:22pm the pretty sarcastic prick English history guy?_

_sexy beast💄, 3:23pm Yes -.-_

_cupcake🧁, 3:23pm go get him then_

_sexy beast💄, 3:23pm But I'm scared bro!_

_sexy beast💄, 3:24pm Y'know the possum meme_

_sexy beast💄, 3:24pm My nek my bak my anxiety attak_

_cupcake🧁, 3:25pm breath bro_

_cupcake🧁, 3:25pm you got this_

_cupcake🧁, 3:25pm dude gonna love you_

_cupcake🧁, 3:26pm you is kind you is smart you is important_

_sexy beast💄, 3:26pm Gonna do it, keep ur fingers crossed pls_

_cupcake🧁, 3:26pm I will_

_cupcake🧁, 3:26pm get him tiger💪🐯_

_24 Oct, 4:43pm_

_sexy beast💄, 4:43pm BRO IT WORKED I STILL HYPERVENTILATE_

_sexy beast💄, 4:43pm IT WAS SO HOT HOLY FUCK_

_sexy beast💄, 4:43 pm And he asked me if I can give him a ride tomorrow morning too_

_sexy beast💄, 4:43pm Ima be his private driver, I'm so excited😏😏😏_

_sexy beast💄, 4:43pm Hope he didn't notice my erection tho_

_sexy beast💄, 4:45pm My car still smells like him_

_sexy beast💄, 4:45pm I need to go wank bro brb_

_cupcake🧁, 4:47pm u go 2 horny jail bro_

_sexy beast💄, 4;48pm fuck yuo_


	2. Driving Mr Randall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're slowly getting to the point😏 Time to earn that rating.

Nicholas pulls off to the bus stop where the professor is waiting for him. Randall gets in and closes the door behind himself.

“Good morning.” Nicky tries his best to sound neutral as he turns on the indicator and pulls out back on the street.

Professor Randall doesn't even bother answering. Instead he says “Tell me one thing, Ashford.”

“Y-yes?”

“Did you manage to drive home yesterday or did you have to touch yourself before you could do anything else, hmmm?”

Oopsie, so he _did_ notice, after all. Nicky isn't sure if it's good or bad for him.

“Are you deaf, boy? I asked you a question.”

Oh sweet goddess… This is going to be a very interesting ride.

“Well, I… I managed to drive home, professor. But I had to jerk off when I arrived.” He sees no point in lying now.

“What were you watching? Or imagining?” Randall enquiries matter-of-factly.

Nicholas can feel his cock stiffening against his thigh. He tries to concentrate on the road, but it's not a simple thing to do while feeling this man's presence right next to him, breathing in his scent.

“Apart from licking a yoghurt off me.” The professor sneers.

Nicky does a great effort to suppress a moan. So he _did_ notice that too… Holy crap on a cracker.

“I… I've been thinking… imagining… you, sir…”

Randall smirks. “ _Sir_? Sounds good enough for me. You can call me that, boy.”

Nicholas licks his lips. He hasn't even noticed the honorific that slipped uninvited into the sentence.

“And do go on, please.”

“You… bending me over your knee, sir… and giving me a s-spanking…”

The professor's smirk widens and his brows go up. “A spanking, boy?” he enquiries. “With what?”

“Uhm…”

“Also I believe you're supposed to take the first turning on the right if you want to get to the campus on time.” It's said in a perfectly smooth tone, as if the man hasn't just asked him what spanking implement he has fantasised about.

He turns right in the nick of time, without the indicator. Someone blows a horn at him, but he can barely hear it. He's fully hard by now, all flushed and feels much too hot. He takes his left hand off the steering wheel as he stops at the traffic lights, intending to palm his dick through the trousers, but professor Randall tsks.

“A-ha, no touching, lad.”

Nicky moans like a hoe. A very desperate one, to be precise. “But, sir…”

“The light's green now, drive. And you haven't answered my question. What have I been using to spank you in your perverse little fantasies, hmm?”

Nicky does a great intellectual effort to simultaneously pull away and answer the professor's question.

“You… you used your hand, sir. And then… then your belt. Calling me a bad, dirty boy…”

Judging by the professor's expression, he rather likes what he hears.

“There's a good lad” he murmurs.

It's some kind of a miracle that Nicholas Ashford manages to park his car without causing any crush. He turns the engine off, but doesn't make any move to get out of the car, just sits there, face flushed, cock painfully stiff and pulsing in his briefs.

“Do you own any toys, Ashford?” the professor asks.

Nicky knows perfectly well what kind of _toys_ the professor has in mind. And he decides to answer truthfully.

“Yes, sir. A wand, two different vibrators, a dildo and a plug.”

Randall thinks for a moment.

“I want you to wear a plug tomorrow. Am I clear?”

Nicky nods slowly.

“I will be waiting at the same bus stop as today.” The professor lies his hand on the door handle, but then he turns to Nicholas again, as if he has just called something important to mind. “And don't you dare to shut yourself in the loo to touch your pathetic little prick. From now on you're not allowed to come without my explicit permission, understood?”

“Yes, sir” Nicky manages to choke out.

“Good lad.” Randall opens the door and gets out. “Oh, and thank you for the ride.”

And then he just closes the door and goes away. Nicholas Ashford stays in his car far too long, trying to calm down and somehow adjust his rock hard cock in his underwear. He charges into the lecture room late, panting and with absolutely no excuse to justify either his lateness or his somehow disheveled state. And despite all the common sense in the world he can't wait for tomorrow's ride with professor Randall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry if I've committed here any grammar abominations that spoiled you the reading. I'm just a meerkat writing porn.


	3. The lion, the witch and the audacity of this bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably apologize for the amount of times I've mentioned coffee drinking yoghurt in this fic or ask Bakoma to pay me for product placement, but I'm an Addict™ and self-indulgent self insert is self-indulgent, so I'm not apologizing for anything.

He has disobeyed professor Randall's order.

He knows he shouldn't, but there was no blessed way he could concentrate on driving with a plug in his arse and a raging hard-on. So he jerked off and came in his hand, moaning the professor's name. This should calm his dick for a while. And professor Randall doesn't have to know anything, right?

The plug filling his ass so wonderfully is quite distracting, but Nicky manages to reach the bus stop without any adventures. However, as soon as Randall gets in, filling the car with his presence and his scent, everything goes to shit. Nicky can't shake off the thoughts about an inevitable punishment he earned by touching himself and coming without permission. He feels his dick starting to stiffen again, and bites his lower lip.

“Have you followed my instructions, been a good little slut, hmm?” the professor asks and Nicky finds himself unable to lie.

“Well, technically yes, but not quite exactly in everything…” he mumbles.

Randall rolls his eyes. “Ashford, you're not a philosopher nor a preacher, as far as I'm aware. So be precise, would you?”

Nicky swallows hard.

“I-I wore the plug, sir… I have it… in me, right now, but I…”

“But you what, boy?”

Nicky is grateful to all the gods that he has the street to look at and doesn't have to look professor Randall in the eyes. He licks his lips.

“I'd touched myself, sir. Before I left home. I was so hard I wouldn't be able to do anything, let alone drive more or less safely…”

The professor raises his eyebrows. “Greedy whore” he murmurs. “Such debauchery should be punished, wouldn't you agree?”

Nicky finds himself unable to make a comprehensible sound. He feels his throat going dry and starts praying for a red light, so he'll be able to take a sip of coffee yoghurt.

Randall smirks. “Poor pet, completely struck dumb with the perspective of a well deserved punishment… Pathetic.”

The younger man whimpers quietly, feeling his cock twitch against his thigh. He notices the longed-for red light almost too late and pushes the brake like it's murdered his mother. He can almost hear the car screech in protest against such treatment. Professor Randall tsks in distaste, but Nicky ignores the sneer twisting those thin lips. He reaches for the bottle, opens it and gulps something like a half of it's content at once. He feels his throat slowly coming back to life. The bottle goes back to the holder and Nicholas Ashford pulls away as the light changes to green. Yet, his erection does not subside and the professor sees it perfectly well.

“Are you willing to communicate like a human being now or are you so terrified that you cannot make a sound, Mr Ashford, hmmm?”

Nicky takes a deep breath. “I can make a sound, sir, and I will. What do you want me to say?”

“Playing tough, are we, now?” Randall smirks again. “This is going to be fun. Well, right now I want you to concentrate on the road before you kill us both, would you? I want to do a few more things in my life and I'd gladly live a little longer than that.”

Nicky feels his cheeks going red. The bastard! Getting free rides, doing everything he can to distract him and now having the audacity to lecture him on driving.

“The lion, the witch and the audacity of this bitch…” he mumbles to himself.

Randall chuckles. “What did you say? I'm not sure if I've heard you correctly.”

Nicky freezes. His mind unwillingly wanders to a punishment such insolence can earn him. It's too hot in there. Much too hot. And he is _so_ full.

Abruptly, professor Randall grabs Nicholas' left hand on the steering wheel with his right and tugs. Nicky squeals with surprise at the feeling of this big, strong hand clenching on his. They hardly manage to bypass an old man crossing the street. Nicholas curses silently. He was so focused on the professor he didn't even notice the guy.

“You need to concentrate, lad. Calm yourself.” Of course Randall wouldn't refuse the pleasure of rubbing it in his face.

Nicholas sighs. He does his best to focus, but it's not easy when professor Jonathan _fucking_ Randall still has his hand on Nicky's. His palm is warm and dry. Nicky tries not to wonder how this hand would feel somewhere else…

And the damn man continues. “You need a focused mind and a steady hand, boy. You control your nerves. Your nerves do not control you.” He lets go of Nicky's hand. “Next turn on the right. This time try to remember about the indicator.”

Nicholas Ashford grits his teeth and turns on the damned indicator. Rory was right, professor Randall is an utter prick, but unfortunately a very handsome and appealing one. Also, a one that seems to share some of Nicky's kinks.

“What would you do to me?” he asks in a flush of courage. “How would you punish me for my disobedience and cheekiness, hmmm, sir?”

Randall smiles and his eyes darken dangerously. “If I had time and space to properly take care of you? I'd teach you, boy, once and for good, how to behave and follow orders…”

Nicky whimpers quietly and rocks in his seat. “How would you do that, sir?”

“I don't know yet. Maybe I'd flog you. Or cane you, until I draw blood. Edge you, 'till you're crying, ruin your orgasm and then lock you in chastity. A week or two with your cock in a cage should teach you not to touch it without permission, what do you think?”

Nicky's intellectual capacity lasts to turn right properly, but answering the professor is too much. He starts rocking in earnest, fucking himself on the plug, moaning like a whore. He's iron hard, tip of the plug rubbing against his prostate, and he's so _so_ close…

Heavy hand lands on his left thigh, close to his groin, but not quite enough.

“Cease that _immediately_ , Mr Ashford” professor Randall seethes. Nicholas stills, not daring to look at the man. He's painfully aware of how wet his underwear is and how it's rubbing against his erection. He curses silently.

“Or maybe I should let you fuck yourself on your plug. Rub you through your trousers 'till you spend in your pants like a horny, immature little boy you are. And then let you sit in it. Send you to class with a mess in your trousers, maybe bend you over my desk and spank you in front of everyone, hmmm?”

Nicky moans again, but then a more logical part of him decides to step in.

“We can't do _that_ ,” he remarks “it's not some fucking porn video…”

The professor chuckles. “I _can_ and _will_ do as I please with you, regardless of your opinion on that matter. Is that understood, boy?”

Nicky tries to calm his raging hard-on with the power of mind. Fails miserably. And concentrates very hard to fit between the lines of the parking space. Somehow manages.

He turns off the engine and relaxes into his seat, whimpering quietly as the plug brushes against his prostate. That makes professor Randall lose his patience.

“I _said_ , you can protest to all your dear heart's content, but it won't change the fact that I am going to do whatever I please with you, is that understood?” he snarls.

Nicky closes his eyes. Licks his lips. Nods.

“Yes, sir. Understood.”

“Good boy. See you later in class today.”

***

Now, when he's had a taste of what professor Randall is capable of, it's even harder to concentrate on his lecture. Nicky tries his best, really, but he ends up observing these big hands and imagining them on his own body. How they would feel in his hair, on his skin, playing with his nipples, spanking him or stroking his prick… Thank goddess, the professor doesn't ask him anything. He wouldn't be able to answer any question more complicated than _What's your name?_. Or maybe _Who's your Master?_ …

When the lecture's finally finished, Nicky walks between his friends towards the door. They probably joke about one of the older professors who they have the next class with or wonder how it is possible for the coffee machine to be broken for the fourth time this month. Nicky doesn't listen. They could as well be planning a gruesome murder on the phonology professor for all he cares.

“Mr Ashford, a moment, please.”

Randall's voice is low and Nicholas thinks his knees are going to buckle. His friends laugh, condoling him and promising they're gonna organise him a beautiful funeral. He mumbles he'll be alright and can join them later, and comes to the professor.

“I have a gift for you, little whore” Randall says, as soon as the last person leaves the hall.

“Y-yes…?”

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands. Don't worry, I'm not going to rap your knuckles... unless you misbehave. Again.”

This man's devilish grin is absolutely something else. Nicky does as he's told. In the next moment, he feels cold metal on the flat of his palm.

“You may open your eyes now.”

Nicky blinks and looks at his hands. He sees a chastity cage made of stainless steel and a business card with a number scribbled on it. His jeans suddenly feel too tight. Professor Randall cups him through the trouser-fabric and smiles mockingly.

“Dirty little baby, getting hard already… I want you to wear the cage tomorrow and hand me the key. Then maybe, just _maybe_ I can forget about your morning insubordination. Is that understood?”

Nicholas manages to nod weakly.

“Good. Here's my private number in case you'd need some more motivation to be a good boy.” His warm, big hands touch Nicky's and close his palms on the cage and the business card. “See you tomorrow, Mr Ashford.”


End file.
